<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psychic by Faetality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233944">Psychic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality'>Faetality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss With A Fist [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, the future job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after The Future Job -<br/>Eliot has questions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss With A Fist [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psychic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">“Do psychics exist?” He was on the couch, eyes following the  game on tv without really watching.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why?” Chris kept cooking. He loved Eliot’s cooking but there were times he wanted to be the provider. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just, there’s this guy we did a job on. Claimed to be psychic, he was running scans on people looking to talk to their loved ones. A real scum bag.” There are eyes on his back, he sets the spoon aside. “Just wanted to know if it’s ever real.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chris turned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This really got under your skin, huh?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It got to Parker. He made her break down on live tv.” Parker. Eliot rarely spoke of his jobs, but whatever this team he’d found himself a part of was- it was good for him. Chris saw him care, not for the first time but for the first time like this. “I jus’ wondered if they weren’t all conmen.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not all of them. There are a lot of people out there with gifts like that, some use them others just live their regular lives. Most never recognize what they can do.” Eliot grunted and Chris shrugged. “Come on, dinner’s ready.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eliot had never believed in ghosts until he met Chris. In a profession like his it was better to believe the people were gone when they stopped breathing. He did believe in hell. Didn’t believe in fairytale monsters. Did believe in the monsters he saw on the street. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Meeting Chris changed a lot of things. The idea of true psychics didn’t seem too far of a stretch after seeing what Chris hunted. It didn’t make the last job easier with the lingering hurt. Seeing Parker cry, curled up and in pain... he could have killed the man for it. Truly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Chris must have known he wasn’t out of his head yet from the way he squeezed his shoulder before sitting across from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t know why he had run to Chris when the job was done, what they had was fun but it wasn’t... he shouldn’t treat it like something long term. But the way Chris set the plate in front of him, touched his shoulder, smiled at him... Eliot could almost pretend it was what it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t need to be psychic to know that was a bad thing to believe in. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>